


Satisfied

by absoluteTomfoolery



Series: Yuri!!! On Stage [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Explicit Language, Katsuki Yuuri (Mentioned), M/M, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor slaps (!) Yuri :O, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky is just. really angry, Yuri and Viktor get in a fight, singing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absoluteTomfoolery/pseuds/absoluteTomfoolery
Summary: "And I know he will never be satisfied."“You’re a selfish man, Viktor.” Yuri, now lovingly branded Yurio, spat. “A selfish, selfish man.”Yuri talks with Viktor before he leaves for Yuuri's apartment. It doesn't go very well.(just a really brief mention of violence.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series by the way, so I advise you to read "Forget What You've Heard" before you read this fic, especially after this most recent chapter. 
> 
> Yurio is just wary of Viktor's intentions, to put it simply.
> 
> not beta read bc i don't have a beta reader nor can i properly beta read lol

Yuri Plisetsky leaned against the wall of his mentor Viktor Nikiforov’s hotel room. He was dressed as usual, in all black save for his leopard print jacket, but the scowl on his face was unusually disapproving.

Viktor, on the other hand, was packing an overnight bag on the floor, legs crossed as he folded up shirts. There was a smile on his face, excited and pleased, because downstairs, Yuuri Katsuki, the man who stole his heart by simply singing a song, was waiting for him.

“You’re a selfish man, Viktor.” Yuri, now lovingly branded _Yurio_ , spat. “A selfish, selfish man.”

“Now, Yuri, don’t be so bitter. I know I agreed to help you,  but you must have known I wasn’t going to be around forever.” Viktor mused, folding up pants. “You’ll be fine on your own, especially with Yakov managing you. And you’re moving to Los Angeles, the town of stars! Your career will soar, I’m sure.”

“That’s not what I’m angry about,” he hissed, “but I’m not surprised you’re lost in your own world.” He stared down intently at the older man. He’s had many issues with Viktor since he first met him, but above all, Yurio thought he has always been selfish.

He has met dozens of men and women that claimed to be Viktor’s partners, and not one of them stayed. He knew why Viktor disposed of them so easily: he was searching for inspiration, for a spark, but it was always Yuri that saw them rush out of hotels and apartments in the morning, weeping their eyes out because they had loved Viktor when he had not truly loved them back. When he took a liking for Mila, his publicist, he was grateful that she had paid just as much attention and discarded the idea quickly enough (but he’ll never say he was worried about her, that’s embarrassing, and he doesn’t _do_ embarrassing.)

He suspected this was no different, naturally, and he’s met this _Yuuri Katsuki_ before. He’s too kindhearted, too impressionable, and slightly too naïve, despite his performance while intoxicated. He wasn’t weak, per se, but he _was_ fainthearted and he knew that when Viktor left, his whole world would be destroyed. He had an admiration for Viktor that was so plainly written on his face, Yuri wanted to throw up. Hopefully, he’d find out soon enough that Viktor was not the man he had seen on TV, and his childlike dreams would be crushed, so when Viktor left it would not be as painful as it would have had he fallen in love. He had been right to say before, even if the words had been in different context, that Yuuri Katsuki did not deserve Viktor Nikiforov. No one did.

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, eyes filled with confusion.

 _Don’t play stupid._ “He doesn’t deserve this. Your consideration for people is almost nonexistent, and it’s honestly disgusting.” He snarled. He was wound up tightly, practically _livid_. “You’re going to destroy his career instead of raise it, and all because you’re seeking _inspiration_. Trust Viktor Nikiforov to but his own needs about everyone else’s.”

“Hey, watch it—” Viktor began, eyes narrowed, but Yuri cut him off before he could say anything.

“You’re blind with greed, that’s what you are, that you cannot see what’s right in front of you. He’s too soft to deal with this and you know it.” _Wait, that didn’t come out right_. “He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve you taking everything he has in search of something you have to find yourself. It’s pathetic how much you need people.” _That didn’t come out right either!_ “You’re going to use him, and once you get bored, you’re going to throw him aside, like you’ve done to everyone else in your life that didn’t keep benefitting you with _inspiration_. I don’t care who the hell you are, you cannot keep _using_ people! When are you ever going to be _satisfied_ —!?”

Suddenly, there was a loud _smack!_ , and Yuri was facing the other way, a stinging sensation fresh and pulsing on his cheek. _He… slapped me?_ He was shocked, eyes wide as he tried to register what happened. A large hand grabbed his chin and turned his head, almost bruising his jaw with the strong hold. _Motherfucker…_

Viktor’s eyes bore into his, an almost steely shade of blue, like knives, like shards of ice. “Now you listen to _me_.” He snapped, hands shaking with anger. “Never speak about him that way again. He’s not something to be _thrown away_ , I _care_ about him, and if you’re going to make any assumptions, you’re going to check yourself and your own disrespectful behavior before you even think about throwing accusations around like you know everything. You’ve yet to understand how I feel about him or my career, so mind your own business.”

Yuri pushed him away, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “And as always, you don’t listen and you don’t _understand_!” he yelled. “Eat _shit_ , Nikiforov.” _Why did I say that? That wasn’t what I wanted to say._

He stomped away, and just before he close the door, he turned back to Viktor’s form in front of the window. “You break his heart, Viktor—” he paused, eyes locking with Viktor’s in a heated glare. _Yes, this is what I wanted to say._ “—and you’ll have to answer to _me_.”

The door slammed behind Yuri Plisetsky, and he was finally satisfied. He was _sick_ of Viktor Nikiforov’s behavior, and he could only hope that soon, Yuuri Katsuki would feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think Viktor is just using Yuuri and I'm writing him out to be a bad guy in this fic, this is just Yurio's point of view, and he's really skeptical about how Viktor really feels for Yuuri. The emo baby is just worried.


End file.
